This Old Heart Beating
by seren23
Summary: When Tom Parker asked his superiors at MI5 for a release from active duty, they promptly agreed. He probably should have wondered why.  Jess/Becker UST.


**Title:** Of This Old Heart Beating  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Primeval  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Gen, Jess Parker/Hilary Becker UST, OC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 6,400  
><strong>Warning:<strong> mild language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> They are not mine. The title comes from Neil Young's _Here for You_. Tom Parker is all mine, however. And I mention Becker's 2IC, Michaels, who is all **hiddencait**'s.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong>Season five.

**A/N:** I had the grand (?) idea one day that Liam Cunningham (_A Little Princess_, _Dog Soldiers_, _Outcasts_) should play a fellow from MI5 who also happened to be Jess Parker's father. I also said that I wouldn't write it. *sighs* I do hope you like it! Beta'd by the lovely **taraljc**.

**Summary:** When Tom Parker asked his superiors at MI5 for a release from active duty, they promptly agreed. If he hadn't been so relieved to not have to hare off after potential threats to national security, he might have wondered at the ease of his transition to a desk job. Jess/Becker UST.

* * *

><p>When Tom Parker asked his superiors at MI5 for a release from active duty, they promptly agreed. If he hadn't been so relieved to not have to hare off after potential threats to national security, he might have wondered at the ease of his transition to a desk job.<p>

It became clear when he was approached a few weeks later to undertake a 'simple reconnaissance mission', as it were, at a facility in London.

He read the dossier in full and it began to dawn on him just why _he _had been given the assignment.

With a reluctant groan, he flipped to the list of employees and when he found the one name he was hoping would not find, he dropped the dossier on the desk.

"Bugger."

"You know when you said that she was going to be working in your department, James," Tom said to Lester in the man's office at the ARC. "You told me, to my face, that she would be safe."

"I believe my actual words were: 'she'll be as safe here as she would be over in _your _department'," Lester said to his old friend. "And it was over the phone. You were in, where was it again? The basement of the Kremlin?"

Tom arched an eyebrow. "Seriously, James. Dinosaurs? Really?"

"Oh, yes," Lester said. "Really. We have a menagerie, if you'd like to meet the mammoth."

"Not a sentence I ever expected to hear, I have to say," Tom said.

"Believe me, neither can I," Lester said. "They didn't exactly prepare you for this kind of thing at St Olave's, you know."

Tom just shook his head.

"So, care to tell me why you're really here?" Lester asked. "Or would you have to kill me afterwards?"

"Oh, I'm not longer active," Tom said. "Strictly paperwork these days. However, after Phillip Burton's rather mysterious disappearance, people have been asking questions. Questions that the Service doesn't have the answers to. When the minister's office was asked the same questions they deflected most of them."

"Most of them?" Lester repeated, steepling his fingers over his chest.

"Most of them," Tom said. "The agency was, _directed_, in this direction."

"I see," Lester said looking out into the empty Hub.

"I'm not here to report back about everything it is that you do," Tom said. "In fact, I highly doubt Thames House truly wishes to know what it is that you do. They just wanted to send in someone to confirm that they _don't _wish to know."

Lester gave him a look. "You security services people have a terribly roundabout way of speaking."

"Tell me about it," Tom said with a chuckle. "I'm here to have a look around, talk to a few members of your Alpha team and read a few reports. If I think your operation is fine on its own and I don't suspect anything fishy about Burton's involvement and then disappearance, we won't bother you again."

"Mmm," Lester said. "I almost believe you, despite your use of the word 'fishy'. Does she know you were coming?"

"Did you?"

"All I was told was to expect an agent to arrive," Lester said spreading his hands wide. "I had no idea it would be you. I thought you were still chasing shadows in the Thames House."

"Oh, didn't they tell you? The Cold War is over, James," Tom said with a smirk.

"Of course it is. And you didn't answer my question."

"No. She doesn't know I'm here."

"This should be rather interesting then."

"It should."

* * *

><p>"Wonder what he's looking for?" Connor asked as the team walked through the ARC early in the morning.<p>

"What who's looking for?" Abby asked.

"The MI5 man," Connor said.

"Probably any hint of a potential security leak," Becker said. "Are we chatting with terrorists on our evenings off, that sort of thing."

"We get evenings off?" Matt asked with a grin.

They rounded the corner and approached the ADD. As it was well before usual working hours, the ARC was silent and practically deserted. Jess shivered.

"All right?" Becker asked leaning down close.

"Oh yes," she said flashing him a smile. "Just remembering the last time this place was so quiet."

He nodded and surreptitiously placed a hand on her lower back. She gave him another quick smile at the physical reassurance.

They all entered the Hub and saw Lester speaking to a tall man with short salt and pepper hair. Becker immediately recognised a fellow military man in the firm set of shoulders and sharp eyes that most likely never missed anything.

He also noticed that Jess had come to a complete stop and that his hand was still pressed against her back. He frowned at the stricken look on her face as she looked at the stranger.

"Jess? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad?" she said incredulously.

The man turned his head instantly at the sound of her voice and his eyes softened upon seeing her. They hardened once more when they saw Becker standing so close to Jess. Becker fought the urge to flinch but let his hand drop.

"Hello, sweetheart," the man said.

"Dad?" Connor whispered. "Oh, this is going to get weird, isn't it?"

"Weird is generally the watch word around here," Lester said. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Agent Tom Parker, our visitor from MI5."

Tom nodded perfunctorily at the team before returning his attention to Jess.

"What are you doing here? I thought... What are you doing here?" Jess asked taking a step forward.

"Well," he said looking sheepish.

"Oh, my god. Agent Parker. _Agent _Parker? You're really MI5?" Jess asked. She shook her head. "You're a spy?"

"Agent, darling," he said. "And I'm actually not active anymore."

"Anymore? That means you were at one point," she said her brow furrowing. "You always said that you were a protocol officer. What does that really mean?"

"It just means that I work for the Security Service," he said patiently. "It doesn't necessarily mean anything nefarious."

"Did you ever _do_anything nefarious?" she asked quietly.

He frowned.

"Oh, God," she said. "I suppose I shouldn't ask you that."

"Probably not. And anyway, you, young lady, are not one to talk," he said sternly. "You told me you just provided tech support for a small government agency, Jessica."

She lifted her chin. "I do provide tech support."

"Yes, for people who chase dinosaurs," he said. "You've always said reptiles were icky."

"Well, these kind of grow on you after a while," she said defensively.

"Sometimes literally," Connor said. Everyone shot him a look. "Right. Sorry."

"So, this whole time...you've been lying?" she asked not quite meeting his eyes.

"Jessica-"

"Oh, God! Does Mum know?" she asked.

"Ah, no. Not exactly," he said with a wince.

"Does that mean we're both lying to her?"

"Try not to think of it as lying, just being creative with our occupational details," he said. "And she always knew I was Security Services, she just didn't know the details."

Jess just stared at him, blinking rapidly. "Why did they send you here? Is it because I work here?"

"I have a feeling that was part of it," Tom said. "I also went to school with James here."

Jess pursed her lips. The rest of the team, including Lester, watched her and her father carefully.

"Is the interrogation over now?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly. "Possibly."

"Well, do you suppose you could spare a proper hello for your old man?" he asked the corners of his lips curving up.

A huge smile spread over her face and she dashed over to him. He gave her the same wide smile and enveloped her in his arms and with a swing he lifted her off her feet.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said holding her tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"Missed you, Dad," she said into his neck.

He set her back down and they grinned at one another.

"I have to say," she said. "I'm rather glad I can tell you all of this now."

"So am I." He kissed her forehead and then quickly said, "Although, I am a little curious as to just what it is you do here."

She made a face and glanced at the rest of the team who were making similar faces and then said, "It's a little difficult to explain, actually..."

* * *

><p>"This is the Anomaly Detector Device," Jess said to her father taking her customary seat in front of the bank of monitors. "From here I can coordinate the teams and provide any kind of assistance that may be required."<p>

"For example?" Tom asked taking in the sheer amount of data currently scrolling over the screens.

"_For example_, there was an incursion in a parking garage the other day," Jess said. "I was able to tap into the CCTV and activate a lockdown on several of the levels, making sure nothing was able to escape."

"And you can just do that?" Tom asked. "'Tap into the CCTV'?"

Jess gave him a smug look. "Dad. You'd be _amazed _at what I can do from here."

"So I see," Tom said. "Well, go on then. Impress me."

Jess gave him a brilliant smile and her fingers flew across the keyboard and Tom blinked as she demonstrated all that she had done during the last mission.

After seeing the ADD in action, Tom spent the next few hours reading various mission reports and watching security footage of the ARC.

He was almost certain that whatever Burton's interest in the ARC had been, it certainly hadn't been related to international espionage, which meant a good portion of his mandate had been satisfied.

However, the ARC was a bevy of the bizarre and sometimes he found himself staring into space while phrases such as 'sustained a bite from a theracepholian' and 'was able to send the herd of dimetrodons back to their own era' drifted through his mind.

He also spent some time roaming the halls. Tom was good at blending into the background and was able to observe the Alpha team, as well as the other employees, in their respective elements.

Which was how he was able to overhear a conversation in the armoury between the young scientist, Temple, and the SAS man, Becker, that had been touching his daughter in what Tom had considered a far too proprietary manner.

"I can't believe Jess' dad's a spy," Temple said to Becker. "It explains a lot though."

"What does it explain?" Becker asked as he cleaned one of the larger EMD rifles.

"Well, just Jess, I suppose," Temple said. "How she always knows stuff."

"She knows stuff because it's her job to know it," Becker said. "She knows where to look to find things."

"Yeah, but how does she know where to look, hunh? I mean, she's the one who helped Emily come up with her backstory and all that. How did she know how to do that?" Temple asked. "Because her dad's a spy."

"I'm fairly sure that subterfuge isn't hereditary," Becker said, checking the sight of the rifle.

"Do you really think she never knew about him?" Temple asked. "That's a heck of secret to keep from your family."

"He probably never gave her any reason to doubt his word," Becker said. "Why should she think otherwise?"

"She said anything to you about it?"

"No. I think she's still coming to terms with it."

"Hey, maybe she's a spy, too!"

Tom rolled his eyes.

Becker put down the rifle part and gave the other man a hard look. "She is not a spy."

"Yeah, but that's what she'd want you to think," Temple said pointing at him. "You absolutely sure she's not hiding anything?"

"Jess Parker is the most honest and open person I know," Becker said picking the gun back up. "She's not a spy."

"If you say so," Temple said clearly not quite believing him. "It must be pretty weird for you, though. Meeting the dad of your girlfriend and all."

Tom froze.

"She's not my girlfriend," Becker said his voice tight and controlled.

"She's not? What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. It's complicated," Becker said sounding irritated. "Look, don't you have something useful to do? Like your job?"

"Yeah, I've been suspended from my lab for the next week or so," Temple said. "After the whole I almost caused the end of civilisation as we know it fiasco, wait- Do you think he's going to ask about that?"

"Possibly," Becker said. "Although I don't think anyone outside of the team and Lester knows about it, so don't say anything."

"Right. Mum's the word," Temples said. "So, tell me again why you and Jess aren't a couple? I thought you two were dating? She looked rather, ah, flushed when she came home the other night."

"You know, it's actually none of your business," Becker said forcefully snapping a part into place.

Tom's eyes narrowed and wondered if his wife knew more than he about what was going on. Probably. She tended to know everything.

"Yeah, but, why not? You've saved her life, she's saved your life," Temple said. "Longing glances have been exchanged, what's the hold up?"

"Connor."

"I mean, you move slower than I do."

"Considering it took you three years and a stint in the Cretaceous period for you to make a move on Abby," Becker said. "I'm not actually too worried about my current pace."

Tom frowned.

"I'm just saying, Jess is a lovely girl, you're a lovely guy, I don't see why you two haven't just jumped each other and had at it yet," Temple said.

Tom heard the sound of a rifle being fully assembled and snapped into action.

"Connor, if you don't find someone else to harass, I'm going to shoot you in the face and I will make it look like you did it to yourself," Becker said.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot. Special Forces and all, you can do that kind of thing. I think I'll go see what Abby's up to."

"Good idea."

Tom beat a hasty retreat after that and went back to the office that had been assigned to him. He hesitated for a moment and then pulled up all the records pertaining to Jess Parker and H. James Becker.

* * *

><p>"Well, let's have it," Lester said the following day as he leaned back in his chair and watched as Tom grimaced.<p>

"James, that is perhaps _the_ most unorthodox team I have _ever_come into contact with," he said. "But what truly astonishes me is how well that seems to work for them."

He stood up and grasped his hands behind his back and surveyed the bustling Hub outside.

"They're fiercely loyal to one another," he continued, "and work amazingly well together. Given what they do, that's a tremendous strength. I'm also positive that whatever it was Burton was hoping to achieve it had nothing to do with any kind of threat that the secret service needs to know about."

"I could have told you that," Lester said. "In fact, I believe I _did _tell you that."

"There are a few things that still concern me," Tom said looking at Lester. "Matt Anderson is hiding something, as is Ms Merchant. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the two of them are not at all what they seem."

Lester simply met his gaze. Tom said quietly, "There's something you're not telling me, James."

"Actually there's quite a bit I'm not telling you, Tom," Lester said. "And I'll continue to not tell you unless I'm ordered to or it actually presents itself as a serious security threat."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Tom said. He walked over to stand at the large window overlooking the Hub.

"Anything else?" Lester asked.

"Yes." Tom gave a very deep sigh. "Your head of security is in love with my daughter."

Lester chuckled. "Oh, yes. Rather passionately, I'm afraid."

"It's reciprocated?" Tom asked looking at Jess tapping away at the ADD while Becker stood nearby reading a file.

"Well, I'm hardly one to ask, but yes, I believe it is," Lester said.

Tom gritted his teeth and just continued to watch Jess as she worked and the captain next to her. His eyes narrowed when he saw the captain lean over well into her space to point something out. He shook his head when she didn't rebuke the man but simply smiled and made a comment, which the captain returned with a smile of his own.

"Have you interviewed him yet?" Lester asked casually while reading a report.

"Not yet," Tom said. "Anything you believe I should know ahead of time?"

"Not that I can think of," Lester said. "Just refrain from killing or maiming him. I do actually need him from time to time."

The sound of an anomaly alert interrupted them. Tom turned to see the team assemble around the ADD. Jess' voice was clear and strong as she read out the coordinates of the anomalies location. Becker leaned over her shoulder to see the map she pulled up.

"What have we got, Jess?" Matt asked as he neared the console, Emily, Abby and Connor close behind.

"It appears to be in the rear courtyard of a business complex," she said. "Highly populated, lots of entrances. I'm downloading the layouts now."

"Right," Matt said. "We need two teams. One for containment, the other for any possible incursion."

Jess nodded and then set about calling for the Beta team to assemble. Becker handed out black boxes and tapped his earpiece to get his men and the EMDs ready.

As he grabbed his own black box, Jess murmured, "Be careful," sparing him a quick glance.

"Always," he replied giving her shoulder a brief squeeze.

He turned to follow the rest of his team and caught the eye of Tom who was watching from Lester's office. The two men held each other's gazes until Becker gave Tom a nod. Tom returned it and Becker headed out.

"I'm going to end up liking him, aren't I?" Tom asked under his breath.

Lester didn't bother to hide a smirk.

* * *

><p>The following day, Tom made his way to the training rooms. Finding Becker in the midst of a rigorous training session, he kept to the back and just out of sight. Tom was pleased to see the way the men responded to Becker's authority and that the captain was actually a natural leader. Tom was fairly sure Becker missed nothing.<p>

The session ended and Becker dismissed his men. Tom took the opportunity to step into the room. Becker was discussing something with someone that appeared to be his second-in-command and while the captain didn't stop talking, Tom knew he knew he was there.

"Make sure they know how to handle the new configurations, Michaels," Becker said. "I'll check in on them later."

"Yes, sir," Michaels said with a sharp nod.

The man left and only Tom and Becker remained. They stared at each other, silently taking the other's measure.

"You run a rather tight ship," Tom said at last.

"I have to," Becker said. "As I'm sure you discovered, things tend towards the unexpected around here."

Tom chuckled. "Yes. I've been torn between disbelief and wanting to section the lot of you over the last few days."

Becker's only reaction was the twitching of a corner of his mouth. Other than that, he remained impassive. Tomfought the urge to grin. The consummate soldier to the end, was he?

"I read your file," Tom said. "I had you figured for a Sandhurst man. Tell me, is Davies still torturing the recruits with those drills of his?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Becker said. "Last I heard he sent over a dozen men to the infirmary within the first week."

"Bloody bastard's going to outlive us all," Tom said with a grin and shake of his head. "I knew a Malcolm Becker once, in the Regulars. Any relation?"

"My uncle," Becker said.

"Which means Alistair Becker is your grandfather?"

"That's correct."

"Hmm." Tom turned to face him. "I'd like to take a look at your domain, if that's okay with you?"

"By all means, sir," Becker said. "What would like to see first?"

"Well, Jessica has already explained the identity bracelets and the technological aspects of your set-up which, between you and me, I only understood about a quarter of," Tom said. "I'd like to see the armoury and the rest of the security stations. I've also got a few questions I'd like to ask."

"Of course," Becker said. He headed towards the door, but then turned and looked at Tom. "I have to ask, will you be asking these questions as an agent of her majesty's secret service or as Jess' father?"

Tom grinned. "We'll start with the former. I'm sure we'll get to the latter in time."

Becker nodded and then gestured for Tom to precede him out of the door.

The next hour was spent with Tom asking questions and Becker answering honestly and precisely. Tom couldn't find much fault with the captain's obviously decent grasp on what it was he was overseeing. He also noticed that Becker hadn't once relaxed his posture or shown any emotion whatsoever. He tended to answer Tom's questions evenly and precisely without inflection.

Perhaps it was small of him, but Tom found he was rather enjoying making Becker nervous.

After talking to his wife, he had found out that Jess had indeed mentioned liking and occasionally seeing a fellow from work. Clearly, the fellow in question was the man currently showing Tom the range of EMDs they had at their disposal.

"While, I had my doubts about these in the beginning," Becker said. "I've seen them in action enough times to be content with their capabilities."

"I understand from Mr Anderson that these can do a fair amount of damage," Tom said picking up one of the smaller models. He noticed Becker wince slightly. "And yes, I read the report in which you were unfortunate enough to sustain a direct hit to the chest. I trust measures have been put in place to stop such a thing from occurring again?"

"Yes, sir, they have," Becker said.

"Good." Tom tested the weight of the EMD and checked the sightline. Then he placed it back into the case.

He followed Becker into one of the sparring rooms and perused the rota of sparring sessions.

"You've done a good job, Captain, with the rather extreme situations you find yourself in," Tom said. "In fact, I only have two instances that I would like to go over with you."

"Sir?"

"Several months ago, you were on a stake-out and entered a building without waiting for back up," Tom said. Becker stiffened. "A civilian followed you into said building. This civilian diffused a bomb."

Becker stayed quiet but Tom could see his jaw tightening.

"Care to explain the situation?" Tom asked very softly.

"I ordered her to leave," Becker said. "She refused. I wasn't in a position to forcibly remove her from the premises. It is only a credit to her resourcefulness that things ended well."

"She followed you, Captain," Tom said. "She followed you into an extremely dangerous location without any heed to her own safety."

"Yes, sir, she did," Becker said. "I've since given her explicit instructions to never do so again."

Tom arched an eyebrow. "Do you think she'll follow _those_instructions?"

"No, sir, I really don't," Becker said looking pained.

"I see," Tom said. He turned away and examined the array of training weapons. "The other situation I'd like to ask about is one that occurred only a few weeks ago. The ARC was overrun by prehistoric beetles. Your field coordinator was stricken by an allergic reaction. You remained by her side. You also disregarded security measures by going directly into an area that had just been blasted by gamma radiation. Why, Captain?"

"Because, sir, said field coordinator was in need of adrenaline that was only available outside of the panic room," Becker said through clenched teeth.

"So you ignored protocol just for the sake of one person? I have to say, Captain, that shows a severe lack of adherence to the rules," Tom said turning to face Becker. "Do you enjoy flouting procedure, Captain?"

"No sir," Becker said.

"So, it was just to see if you could?"

"No. Sir."

"Then what was it, Captain? You _deliberately _entered an area that you knew to be potentially hazardous, defying protocol, why?" Tom asked, his voice rising and his countenance stern. "Why was that, Captain? Are you truly that dismissive of orders?"

"No!"

"Then why?" Tom barked. "Why did you do it?"

"Because a world in which Jess Parker isn't alive isn't a world worth living in!" Becker shouted sticking his face inTom's.

Both men were completely taken aback. Becker took a step backwards and suddenly looked very tired. Tom was starting to regret opening this particular can of worms as well and also began to feel every last one of his fifty-eight years.

"I see," Tom said softly. He studied the young man trying to regain some control in front of him. "You know, her mother and I decided not to have any children quite early on; my job being what it was."

Becker looked over at him and Tom gave him a sheepish smile. "But then there she was. Little Jessica with the big eyes and bright smile and quick mind. Had her father wrapped around her finger faster than you can say 'daddy's little girl'." He clasped his hands behind his back. "We knew she was bright, but we didn't realise just how bright until she was around seven. We let her skip grades and advanced her studies, including letting her head off to university far earlier than normal. She never said otherwise, but I suspect she was rather lonely being so young while surrounded by older students."

Tom looked over at Becker. "Then I see how she is here. She's a part of your team. She's found her place in the world and is becoming the adult I always suspected she would be."

He sighed. "And I have never seen her look at anyone the way that she looks at you."

"I've never...seen anyone the way that I see her," Becker said quietly. But then he stared at Tom straight in the eyes. "And I respect your position as her father, but I'm not spilling what remains of my guts to you before I've even told her."

"Yes. That's what I thought." Tom sighed and studied the man standing in front of him. He took in the stiff posture and clenched fists and made a decision that he was fairly sure he'd regret later. With a sharp turn, he grabbed two shocknives and tossed one at Becker, who caught it easily.

"Come on, Captain," Tom said getting into a defensive position. "I can tell you're dying to take a swing at me, and I can't say I haven't had the same urge, so let's have at it."

Becker looked down at the knife in his hand and then at Tom. "Sir-"

"Don't worry, I can keep up," Tom said. "Let's see if everything Davies taught you is still in there."

"Are you sure?" Becker asked looking very apprehensive.

"Yes. I'm sure." Tom straightened up and gave Becker a cross look. "Look. This certainly isn't, to borrow a quaint American phrase, my first rodeo. Besides, maybe you'll learn something. Hell, maybe _I'll_learn something."

Becker still looked sceptical, but readied himself and got into position.

Tom nodded in approval, but then stopped to say, "And Captain, if you even think of going easy on me, I'll gut you."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," Becker said with a straight face.

They started out with simple feints and lunges, both landing hits now and then. Then Tom decided he wanted to really test things and performed what could only be described as a properly dirty, back-alley move that landed a good shock to Becker's shoulder.

Becker's face tightened in pain at the jolt but something cleared in his eyes and with a smirk, the match was truly on.

After several minutes both men were so engaged in the fight they didn't notice the crowd forming just inside the door.

In fact Matt had to push his way past people to see what was going on. He stood next to Connor who was filming the entire thing on his phone.

"How long has this been going on?" Matt asked.

"I've been here for about ten minutes," Connor said. "Don't know how long ago it started. Jess' dad is pretty lethal for an old guy."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Matt said. He frowned. "Speaking of, does Jess know this is going on?"

"I don't think anyone had the courage to tell her," Connor said wincing as Becker landed a good slice across the top of Tom's thigh.

"Right." Matt tapped his earpiece. "Jess?"

"Matt?"

"Switch a monitor to camera G-17," he told her.

"Sure. Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay. Isn't that one of the sparring rooms- oh my god, what are they _doing_?"

"Just thought you should know," Matt said.

"Those utter idiots! He's going to kill him!"

"Which one?" Matt asked.

"Either! Both! Ugh."

Matt chuckled as he heard Jess call another tech over to man the ADD and then proceed to mutter and curse her way down to the gym.

"Jess upset?" Connor asked.

"Just a tad," Matt said. "She's started cursing in other languages. I didn't know she knew German."

Once she got to the door, she didn't have to push her way through like Matt did, people simply parted the way for her. She stood and watched as her father and her...whatever-he-was proceeded to shock the crap out of each other. If it wasn't for the mad grins on both their faces, she would have been more worried that they were actually playing to the death.

All the same...

"What on earth are you two playing at?" Jess said loudly.

The sound of Jess' voice stopped Becker in his tracks while Tom carried through with the lunge he was in the midst of. His knife made direct impact with Becker's upper arm and the captain grunted with pain.

"Dad!" Jess said sounding horrified.

"It's fine," Becker said shaking his arm a bit. "I should have blocked that one."

"See, sweetheart," Tom said smiling at Jess. "It's fine."

"Fine? _Fine? _How is the pair of you stabbing at each other 'fine'?" Jess asked.

Connor snorted. Jess turned her head to glare at him and then said, "Matt? Would you mind?"

Matt fought off a grin before saying, "Right everyone, show's over. Back to work. Let's go."

Matt herded everyone out of the room but gave Jess' shoulder a quick squeeze and whispered to her, "Don't be too hard on them."

After he'd left, she turned back to her father and Becker and glared at them. They stared back, both breathing hard with sweat beaded on their foreheads.

"Would either of you care to explain what the heck is going on?" Jess asked.

"Darling, it's nothing," Tom said. "I was simply asking the captain here some questions about the security of the ARC and we decided to have a friendly sparring session. That's all."

Becker nodded in agreement.

Jess' eyes narrowed. "I don't think I believe you."

"Jessica," Tom said sounding stern.

"Well, I don't," she said flatly. "But as I can't prove anything otherwise, I'll simply say that this was terribly childish of the pair of you and frankly I expected better."

"Jess-" Becker said.

She held up a hand. "No, no, it's fine. But, honestly. There are better ways of getting to know a person that don't involve shocking them repeatedly."

"Yes, but those ways are so boring," Tom said with a grin.

Becker chuckled but stopped when Jess gave him a look.

"Who was winning?" she asked eventually.

"I think your father was," Becker said giving the other man an appraising look. "Although I have to say, sir, some of those moves were not strictly by the book."

"I noticed you picked them up rather readily," Tom said.

Jess sighed and stepped onto the mat. "Well, in case you ever decide to act like infants again..." She walked over to her father and said to Becker. "Go for his left knee. He injured it once and one tap will have him folding like a house of cards. See?"

She swiftly placed one hand on her father's shoulder and abruptly kicked the back of his knee with her foot. True enough, he fell to his knees on the mat.

"Jessica!"

"What?" she asked innocently. Then she turned to Becker and said, "You could have refused him, you know."

"Well, that's just it," Becker said looking straight into her eyes. "Apparently I can't say no to anyone in the Parker family."

Jess flushed and replied, "Perhaps you should work on that."

"Should I?" he asked softly.

Tom watched as his normally composed daughter flushed some more and bit her lip.

"I don't- I mean- I have work to do," she said. "Stop trying to kill each other."

Then she turned and hurriedly walked out the door.

"That is the first time I've ever seen her so completely flustered," Tom said. "Amazing."

"It's only fair," Becker said still looking after where Jess disappeared. "There are days that just seeing her in a skirt with those heels that she wears has me swallowing my tongue."

Tom arched an eyebrow and then jammed his knife in the vicinity of Becker's kidney.

"Argh!" Becker groaned at the shock and he fell to his knees. "Right. Sorry, sir. Forgot who I was talking to."

* * *

><p>"So, shall I report back to your mother that you're doing well?" Tom asked Jess as they finished their breakfast in the canteen in the ARC before Tom left.<p>

She smiled. "Yes, please do. And tell her that I'll call this weekend."

"Why don't you plan on a visit one of these days?" he asked. "There's a bank holiday coming up soon."

"I'd like that," she said. "No promises, I'm afraid. What with the, well, you know." She waved her hand in the air.

"No, I know," he said. "We'd love to see you, though."

"I'd love to see you, too," she said quietly giving him a smile.

He returned it and then sighed. "Jess, I have to ask. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

"Dad," she said tilting her head to the side and giving him a somewhat patronizing look.

"I'm only saying that you do have other options, you know," he said. "This isn't the only thing available to you."

"I know," she said. "But it's what I want. Dad. The things I do. The things I've _seen_."

"The danger you're in on a daily basis," he countered. She opened her mouth but he went on, "And while I believe that that captain of yours is, much as I hate to admit it, willing to face certain death for you, he can't always be there."

"I know that," Jess said. "But I don't always need him to be. Dad, I can do this. It's frightening and it's terrifying and it's brilliant all in one incredible, scary package. But, I can do it. I _want _to do it."

"Okay," he said holding up his hands. "Okay. But the minute you want out…"

"You'll be the first person I call," she said. Then she looked down and fiddled with her mug. "And he's not _my_captain."

"Oh, darling, I'm afraid he is," Tom said with a chuckle. "The reckless upstart."

Jess giggled. "Dad, honestly."

"What? He's attempting to court my daughter," he said looking wounded. "I'm allowed to call him names and glare menacingly at him."

"Dad, I love you," Jess said. "But sometimes you are too silly for words."

"I love you, too, Princess," he said. "Look, if you can make it down for the holiday, bring the captain with you. I'm sure your mother would love to meet him. And if he can withstand _her_questions, I'll have no doubts whatsoever to his integrity."

"I'll be sure to mention it," Jess said.

The alert for an anomaly sounded and Jess lifted her head. Then she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I've got—"

"I know, sweetheart," he said smiling. "Go. Defend the world from dinosaurs."

Jess leapt from her chair and hurried around the table to hug her father tightly. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you, Jessica." He squeezed her tightly and then let her go. She gave him one last bright smile and then hurried out of the canteen, tapping her earpiece as she went.

Tom sighed and stared down into his coffee.

"I've got scotch if you're so inclined," Lester said from the doorway.

Tom laughed. "It's eight in the morning."

"Which means it's the perfect time for a sustaining belt," Lester said taking a seat at the table.

"You can't give me any promises, can you?" Tom asked.

"No, I can't," Lester said. "But, then again, you couldn't give her any once upon a time yourself."

"Is that karma coming round to kick me in the arse, or is it just how the universe works?"

"Well, calling it karma makes it sound more interesting and out of our hands," Lester said. "I'd hate to think the universe has that appalling of a sense of humour."

Tom shook his head.

"Dare I ask what's going into your report?" Lester said.

"Nothing that tells the full story," Tom said. "Phillip Burton was killed in an experiment of his own making and the ARC is completely sustainable charging along under its own steam. This agent sees no need for further enquiries."

Lester inclined his head. "Sounds succinct."

"I'm a man of few words," Tom said taking a sip of his now cold coffee. He grimaced. "I'd best be off, actually."

The two men stood.

"Well, glad you could stop by and all that," Lester said shaking Tom's hand. "I'll…keep you posted, shall I?"

Tom gave him a rueful smile. "Don't. I think I'm better off not knowing precisely what happens here."

"Wish I could say the same," Lester said. "Take care of yourself, Parker."

"You too, James."

Then Tom Parker walked out of the canteen, past the labs and into the parking garage. Once he pulled away from the ARC, he hit the speed dial on his phone.

"Darling, I'm on my way home," he said to his wife. "Jess sends her love and I believe she may actually be bringing someone home with her on her next weekend off."

~The End~


End file.
